Orbes brillants d'un crépuscule
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Dans la dernière lueur du crépuscule, une jeune Serdaigle court pour atteindre sa salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Mais elle va faire une rencontre bien étrange dans ces couloirs qui dissimulent bien des secrets…


**Note de l'auteur** : Rien ne m'appartient, et c'est bien dommage car moi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un Barty Croupton Jr rien que pour moi x)

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce personnage, mais cela faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait d'écrire sur lui.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui me liront !

* * *

**Résumé** : Dans la dernière lueur du crépuscule, une jeune Serdaigle court pour atteindre sa salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Mais elle va faire une rencontre bien étrange dans ces couloirs qui dissimulent bien des secrets…

* * *

**Orbes brillants d'un crépuscule**

* * *

Les couloirs du château de Poudlard étaient sombres et mystérieux alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'éclipsaient au travers des vitraux. Ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur particulière, comme célébrant le terme de la course de cet astre divin, qui avait une fois encore enchanté un jour différent. Des particules de poussières s'illuminaient une dernière fois au travers des rayons dorés et orangés du crépuscule.

Peu d'individus étaient pourtant témoins de ce spectacle et il régnait dans les couloirs et escaliers une sérénité particulière, enchantée par l'absence presque totale d'élèves ou de professeurs. Seuls les portraits s'agitaient dans leurs cadres, mais ne s'exprimaient qu'en de rares soupirs ou murmures, comme s'ils étaient conscients de la magie de l'instant et de la nécessité de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Ailein pressait le pas, inconsciente de la beauté de cette fin de journée, et ses bottes claquaient contre les dalles centenaires alors qu'elle courait presque dans le couloir attenant à l'immense bibliothèque du château. Une fois de plus, elle s'était assoupie, ne tenant plus face aux explications grandiloquentes d'un sage ayant un jour voulu narrer les épopées fantasques de révoltes gobelines. Elle n'avait pu finir son devoir et devrait à nouveau prier pour que leur professeur oublie de leur réclamer les rouleaux de parchemin qu'il leur avait demandés…Même si elle en doutait fortement.

Des bouches brunes dissimulaient son visage et se soulevaient à chacune de ses enjambées et on notait à peine la lueur angoissée qui régnait dans ses yeux clairs. Son souffle était saccadé, ses pensées confuses. Seule une panique certaine lui criait de continuer sa course afin d'atteindre la salle commune de Serdaigle avant le couvre-feu et ainsi ne pas craindre de faire à nouveau perdre des points à sa maison à cause de sa négligence. Mais le temps était contre elle et elle percevait malgré elle le tic-tac constant de sa montre, lui rappelant les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait avant que ne sonne l'heure fatidique.

Durant les six années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard, Ailein était devenu la hantise de sa maison tout entière. À elle seule, elle avait fait perdre un nombre incalculable de points, à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir dans les moments les plus délicats. Elle ne pouvait se retenir. Chaque fois qu'un professeur se perdait dans une longue explication barbante, elle piquait du nez, et se retrouvait ensuite face à l'ire de ses tuteurs et de ses camarades de classe, faisant baisser toujours plus le sablier des bleus et bronzes.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà tard et une anxiété croissante se développait en elle tandis qu'elle songeait aux réprimandes qu'elle allait encore devoir endurer suite à ce nouveau retard. Sa plus grande hantise était de rencontrer dans ces couloirs vides des professeurs comme McGonagall, Rogue, ou pire, le terrible concierge Rusard.

Ses rencontres avec ces individus n'avaient jamais été réellement agréables, et les répercussions de ces dernières résonnaient encore dans tous les cours auxquels elle assistait. Elle pouvait souvent sentir le regard sévère de McGonagall sur elle alors qu'elle tentait pour la énième fois une difficile métamorphose. Et cela était bien pire lors des cours de potions. Rogue n'avait aucune pitié envers sa personne et il était même encore plus sévère avec elle, comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'elle fasse exploser son chaudron en s'endormant sur un ingrédient délicat.

Pour une Serdaigle, Ailein était bien loin d'être douée et son incapacité à rester concentrée sur ses études ne l'aidait pas à réussir. Mais pour l'heure, ses résultats scolaires étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations principales, même si ce devoir incomplet d'histoire de la magie paraissait peser des tonnes dans la sacoche en cuir qui se balançait sur son épaule.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit de pas rapides dans un couloir adjacent et se précipita aussitôt vers l'alcôve la plus proche, espérant échapper à tout professeur qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. L'individu qui approcha fut pourtant bien différent de ceux qu'elle aurait pu craindre.

Ce qu'elle remarqua en premier lieu fut la démarche chaotique de la silhouette qui se dessinait en ombres chinoises sur les pierres du château. Ses pas étaient hésitants et Ailein tressaillit de terreur en percevant le souffle rauque et saccadé de l'étranger. Ce dernier inspirait et expirait avec une difficulté qu'elle ne pouvait que relever. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel et elle craignit un instant qu'il ne s'agisse d'une créature maléfique ayant décidé d'hanter ces couloirs millénaires.

Les mots émis au rythme de ces expirations tremblantes étaient pourtant bel et bien humains.

« Maître…Ô mon Maître…Mon Seigneur… »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un rire glacé résonna dans les couloirs – un éclat rauque qui fut suivi d'un sanglot étranglé.

« Qu'ai-je fait…Maître… »

Le claquement de verre brisé fit écho à cette plainte. La respiration s'était faite plus rapide et plus bruyante.

Dissimulée dans le renfoncement qui l'abritait, Ailein ne lâchait pas des yeux le croisement de deux couloirs, auquel s'était figée l'ombre mystérieuse.

Le chuintement d'étoffes effleurant les pierres la glaça plus encore.

Il était proche.

Très proche.

Trop proche.

La jeune fille aurait tant voulu en cet instant posséder tout le courage d'un Gryffondor pour oser bondir de sa cachette et s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Elle était figée par une frayeur qui ne faisait que croître et qui atteignit son apogée lorsqu'une main apparut à l'angle de deux murs, agrippant brusquement les pierres.

La main d'Ailein se plaqua contre ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de terreur qu'elle émit ensuite. Elle ne lâchait pas du regard ces doigts si fins, presque squelettiques et abîmés, qui paraissaient appartenir davantage à un cadavre qu'à une personne vivante.

La jeune femme frissonna en se remémorant ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, et plus particulièrement celui traitant des inferi. Une telle créature s'était-elle aventurée dans le château ?

« Maître…Ô mon Maître… »

La respiration rauque et hachée paraissait résonner dans les couloirs, accentuée par le sentiment d'éternité qui régnait en cette fin de journée. Mais la lueur chaude qui avait habité les lieux prenait alors une tout autre image. Les murs paraissaient être tâchés de sang et c'était avec une anxiété grandissante qu'Ailein était témoin de la diminution de la luminosité. Elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se repérer sans lumos ou bougie et elle redoutait d'utiliser la magie, de peur de trahir sa présence.

Mais l'individu ne paraissait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué. Un sifflement franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme quand il lui apparut enfin et, figée dans cette terreur, elle ne put que plonger son regard dans les orbes sombres qui s'offrirent à elle et qui étaient à la fois terribles et captivants.

À peine masqués par des mèches brunes qui appartenaient à une coiffure pour le moins désordonnée, ces yeux constituaient un étonnant point d'ancrage dans un cauchemar duquel elle ne parvenait à s'échapper.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre génie et folie, une fine cloison que certains franchissaient sans s'en rendre compte. Et elle avait pu en être témoin à maintes reprises malgré sa courte vie. Par exemple chez cette Serdaigle de cinquième année, qui ne pouvait déjeuner sans avoir aligné ses aliments du plus petit au plus grand, mais qui avait déjà inventé cinq ou six sortilèges.

Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait là qu'à discerner une folie pure et profonde chez cet homme étrange.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce visage marqué, mais aux traits fins et aristocratiques. L'étranger était étonnamment séduisant, et Ailein sentit une étrange chaleur se propager dans ses veines, lui faisant un instant oublier la gravité de la situation.

Son esprit se concentra sur ce visage jeune, sur cette silhouette presque trop fine qu'elle distinguait aisément malgré les vêtements trop larges de l'individu. Cette langue qui passait beaucoup trop souvent et rapidement sur des lèvres fines et sèches la perturbait pourtant, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Et elle ne put que déglutir précipitamment quand ces yeux brûlants se posèrent sur elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de décerner une brève prière à quiconque voudrait l'entendre qu'une main lui agrippa la robe et l'obligea à sortir de l'ombre.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Un léger cri franchit les lèvres d'Ailein et elle fit de son mieux pour s'éloigner de ce visage beaucoup trop proche du sien, et pourtant étrangement captivant.

-Une élève qui se promène dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? poursuivit sèchement son agresseur.

Le ton était provocateur et la jeune femme discerna un léger accent écossais qui se mêlait à des graves chauds et réconfortants. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser tromper par ces sonorités agréables.

Elle tressaillit lorsque le souffle chaud de l'homme lui effleura la joue, toutefois bien vite remplacé par l'air glacé des couloirs quand il la relâcha.

-Dix points de moins pour…Aha, non ! Pas cette fois…

Ailein put faire quelques pas en arrière et en profita pour plonger la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière afin d'en extraire sa baguette. Elle mit également à profit ces quelques instants de liberté pour détailler un peu plus son agresseur.

Il était nettement plus grand qu'elle, mais ses épaules frêles étaient secouées de tremblements, comme s'il souffrait d'une maladie particulière. Son teint grisâtre ainsi que les cernes qui soulignaient son regard renforçaient cette impression. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans la manière avec laquelle cet homme se mouvait, même si Ailein ne parvenait à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait ?

-Que dirais-tu d'un deal ? annonça soudainement l'homme.

Ailein déglutit quand une baguette fut pointée sur sa gorge. Elle recula à nouveau…pour ensuite se figer lorsque son dos rencontra les pierres froides du mur derrière elle.

Le rire de son agresseur lui fit froid dans le dos, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre et ne pas trahir la terreur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

-Ta fichue maison ne perd pas de points et tu ne dis à personnes ce que tu as pu voir ce soir, c'est compris fillette ?

-Je…suffoqua-t-elle.

Ailein s'éclaircit aussitôt la gorge tout en maudissant sa voix tremblante. Elle devait donner une bien piètre image d'elle-même, manquant de courage dans cet instant crucial, même si elle n'avait jamais réellement fait preuve de quelque bravoure que ce soit.

-Oui Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle enfin.

-Bien, très bien. Tu es une bonne petite…

Un sanglot lui échappa quand la main de l'homme lui effleura la joue, entraînant aussitôt un nouvel éclat de rire chez ce dernier.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, du moins pas tant que je serai dans cette foutue école…

Il recula, puis parut la jauger du regard, avant de faire un geste de la main, visiblement agacé.

-Allez, va-t'en ! Dégage d'ici et fiche-moi la paix !

Ailein ne se le fit pas répéter à deux reprises.

-Mer…Merci Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle. Promis, je ne dirai rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'échappa aussitôt en courant. Elle ne prêta pas attention au bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, prenant à peine garde à la réponse brève de l'étranger.

-Barty…Mon foutu nom est Barty…

* * *

Ces évènements avaient presque disparu de l'esprit d'Ailein lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin. Allongée dans son lit, en sécurité dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle, elle mit ces étranges souvenirs sur le compte d'un mauvais rêve et de son imagination débordante, tout en se promettant de cesser de s'endormir tard le soir à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit pourtant le jour même à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal et croisa le regard du professeur Fol Œil, un nom lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement l'origine. Elle tenta de chasser cette évocation, surprise de cela, mais elle ne parvint réellement à s'en débarrasser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ressortit enfin de la salle de classe et qu'elle effleura ces mêmes briques sur lesquelles l'homme s'était appuyé la veille qu'elle osa enfin prononcer ces deux syllabes, associées à des yeux qui allaient probablement la hanter encore bien longtemps.

-Barty…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Il y aura peut-être une suite à l'occasion. Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant de développer un peu plus d'autres rencontres entre ces deux là. **


End file.
